thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (110-101)
Males 110. Stephen Williams: Stephen was kind of just an aggressive guy that nobody liked. He was just unlikeable and like kinda violent toward his female castmates. Already infamous for slapping Irene in Seattle, he pissed off the majority of the players on the Real World team and not even the fun presence of his partner Lindsay could save them. 109. Anthony Cuomo: Anthony debuted as KellyAnne's quiet and collected cousin and performed very solidly. He tragically aligned himself with Bananas and Vince and even tried throwing challenges for them. He was sent home pretty far into the game after KellyAnne lost in elimination. 108. Brandon Swift: Swift got it poppin'. Actually he was kind of corny, but had a decent performance on Free Agents. He showed he didn't really know what he was doing when he voted Brandon into elimination and later got sent home by Jordan. He also fell over during one of his confessionals. 107. Shane Raines: I feel like Shane is extra in everything he does. I mean he and Tony actually fist fought on Bloodlines. He did show that he could perform solidly despite his small size though. He wasn't able to show much because he was sent home with Tony after Tony needed surgery. 106. Matt Smith: I remember Matt being super annoying. He was a really religious man but was more conservative and irritated many. He was judgmental and pissed off his female teammates like Coral and Tonya. Sarah Greyson later took him out in elimination. 105. Raphy Medrano: In terms of personality, Raphy is the more interesting twin compared to Dario. Unfortunately, he hasn't appeared since his debut. He showed that he wasn't afraid to go against the vets and actively got in Bananas and Nany's faces. He almost beat Mitch in an elimination but lost his focus when Dario prematurely announced that they won. 104. Karamo Brown: Karamo wasn't really down with the competition. If I'm remembering right, he wouldn't even complete one of the challenges. He basically put himself in for elimination and didn't really try because he had to go home for a prior commitment. 103. Jon Brennan: Jon won the first season of the show but never even came close to the end of his two subsequent challenges. He just couldn't hang. He was an older cat and was also known for his religious beliefs. Unlike Matt however, he didn't piss everyone off. 102. Nate Siebenmark: Nate is adorable. I mean he totally wasn't mentally or physically prepared for Rivals III but he made it pretty far. What's even more impressive is that he outlasted so many players after refusing to jump out of the airplane in the beginning. He ended up having a cute relationship with Nicole Ramos throughout the season. 101. Adam Royer: Had Adam not made himself a liability for the show, I feel like he'd be able to do really well. I mean he and Leroy even won the first challenge on Rivals and they were the rookie team! He just had to go and punch Ty. He was in the casting process for Battle of the Exes with Nany but couldn't pass the psych test and isn't coming back. Females 110. Michelle Parma: This beautiful Dallas Cowboys cheerleader was just a calm and welcome presence on the show. She never got involved in any drama and was on a train-wreck of a team during the Extreme Challenge, but kept on going and despite losing earned a little bit of money along the way. Unfortunately she passed away due to a car accident not long after filming. May she rest in peace. 109. Sharon Gitau: Sharon was British and awesome. She was so kind and polite and knew she wasn't making it far but still made the most of the time she was on the show. When Hurricane Juliette ceased production of the competition, she won the toga party that the cast through and got a special prize from the Miz. 108. Linette Gallo: Linette is the actual Fresh Meat I'd have hoped return from the season; she was Shane's partner and the two performed solidly throughout. She, Aviv, and Diem had a nice little rookie friendship which fell apart after Diem turned on her. She and Shane were the final victims of Wes and Casey in exile. 107. Sylvia Elsrode: Okay so I see a lot of people hyping up Sylvia's appearance last season but I don't really get it? I mean I had hopes for her because I enjoyed her on Skeletons but she didn't really do much and looked anxious most of the time. She turned her back on her former roommates for the majority and won a couple of eliminations, but she never really stood a chance. 106. Mallory Snyder: This model came on the show with boyfriend Ace during The Inferno and performed pretty solidly. She developed a cute friendship with Christena who she would later have to face in the Inferno. Mallory couldn't keep up and was eliminated. 105. Ayiiia Elizarraràs: Ayiiia was pretty calm on her challenge appearance opposed to her original season. She was picked for the grey team and despite her asthma, she showed that she could compete when given the opportunity. She sided with Laurel and Sarah in their campaign against Cara Maria but eventually her team voted her in where she lost to Katie. 104. Cheyenne Floyd: Cheyenne was way too sweet for this show. Even her voice will give you diabetes. Luckily for her, she came onto the show partnered with Devin where they were able to do well enough just to get by. She had a flirtationship with Cory that never really led anywhere and she and Devin managed to avoid six eliminations in a row due to the skull pick after being brought back after being eliminated. They were lucky, and now she's a recent mother! 103. Shavonda Billingslea: Like Karamo, Shavonda's only appearance was on The Inferno II where she competed with the Good Guys. She had a cute friendship with Jamie and the two lasted as the females on the Good Guy team until the very end. Unfortunately she was put in the final elimination against Tonya and lost, but the rumor is that her harness was rigged to be more painful than Tonya's. 102. Anastasia Miller: Anastasia was honestly a mess on her challenge appearance. She was just so moody and not mentally prepared. She immediately started hooking up with CT despite everyone's advice not to and got pissed when the others proved to be right. She was thrown into the first girls' elimination with Jessica and after not eating and smoking cigarettes all day, was sent home from her performance. 101. Simone Kelly: Simone is such a ridiculous human being and it is 50% hilarious and 50% cringeworthy. She is without a doubt the most extra person on the show. During her first season she threw multiple drinks in Thomas' face for whatever reason leading for them to be partnered two seasons later. On her next appearance she famously screamed "DON'T YOU LIE ON ME!", feuded with Ashley, and tore open her butthole. Wild. Category:Blog posts